With the advent of the Internet and the World Wide Web (WWW), the need for connectivity to and across different networks has become increasingly important. This increased need for connectivity translates into a need for a number of different network elements for the passing of the data traffic. These network elements can include routers, cables, hubs, relays, switches, etc., to carry communications between and among different networks. An increasing number of network elements have been deployed to support increasing network traffic; however, advancements in network technology have also been necessary to support the explosion in network traffic.
Such network elements assume multiple tasks such as terminating network connections, switching, routing and access functions. These network elements have been developed to support the vast and growing number of subscribers communicating across networks and across the Internet. Network elements have advanced from serving hundreds to serving thousands of subscribers, and now to hundreds of thousands of subscribers. Moreover, these network elements are configured to support a variety of communication protocols employed by the multitude of subscribers. Examples of these supported communication protocols may include Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) and Frame Relay. In addition, data transmitted by these network elements can be in stacks of protocols. For example, a subscriber may send data that is a Point-to-Point Protocol over Ethernet, which is over ATM. Accordingly, the circuits connecting to a network element is configured for the type of traffic that is being transmitted.
Moreover, such a need for network connectivity is no longer limited to a business setting. In particular, residential consumers are not only wanting connectivity for computing devices in their homes but also connectivity that allows for higher speed data transmission. The current array of choices for residential consumers is continuing to increase. For example, connectivity can include lower-speed connections at different rates, such as 56 kilobits/second, by employing a Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS) line from the residence. Other choices for connection, which are at higher speeds, into the Internet can include Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN), Digital Subscribe Line (DSL) service, both over a POTS line, and cable modem service over a RF cable line.
Current networking capabilities are limited in how the data is transmitted through such connections. Typically, residential homes connect to the Internet through a network element using Internet Protocol (IP) packets that are encapsulated in Ethernet and/or Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) for the transmission of data between the residential home and the network element connecting into the Internet. However, some residential homes can also connect to the Internet through a network element using IP packets that are encapsulated in a Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP), Ethernet and/or ATM for the transmission of data between the residential home and the Internet. The employment of Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP) over Ethernet (PPPoE) for the transmission of IP packets allows the network elements connected to the residential homes to associate a given computer within and among different homes that are communicating on a single line into the network elements with the different IP packets being received. In particular, the PPPoE protocol includes identification of the source of the data being transmitted into a network element. However, not all computing devices in residential homes incorporate the PPPoE protocol into their communication with network elements connected thereto. In particular, certain software on such computing devices have not incorporated the functionality to handle the PPPoE encapsulation of the IP packets.